


You Look Best in Pink

by fandomingchild



Series: K-Smut (REQUESTS ON HOLD) [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Xu Ming Hao | The8, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Eventual Smut, Feminization, Friends to Lovers, Gay, I tried my best okay, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oppa Kink, Porn With Plot, Smut, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8, Sort Of, Top Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is a Sweetheart, i kinda hate this tbh, idk I’m probably gonna rewrite this, no beta we die like men!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomingchild/pseuds/fandomingchild
Summary: Everything was fine before Junhui forgot to close his laptop one night and Minghao saw something he shouldn’t have.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: K-Smut (REQUESTS ON HOLD) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591915
Comments: 15
Kudos: 80





	You Look Best in Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeulreneTheDancingQueens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeulreneTheDancingQueens/gifts).

> Requested by SeulreneTheDancingQueens  
“ Hey, may i please request a Junhao fic that includes Minghao crossdressing and with either oppa or daddy kink please (Jun tops and Hao bottoms)  
As for the plot line i actually don't mind so yh, but if you can, friends to lovers would be cute. :))”

Junhui is beginning to seriously regret leaving his laptop open that one day, because that’s how this whole mess started. Minghao finding his laptop - unlocked, lying on his bed out in the open - and seeing something he shouldn’t have. 

Minghao, on the other hand? He’s savoring Junhui’s present torture and pleasantly reminiscing the event that started this all.

All Minghao had been looking for was a comfy sweater to sleep in, all of his being in the dryer. He spotted one on Junhui’s bed. He didn’t think twice before grabbing it and putting it on, relishing in the fact that it smelled strongly of Junhui and hoping he wouldn’t mind, when he spotted something interesting on his open laptop. A person’s body, judging from the unholy amounts of exposed skin, and upon closer inspection, most definitely a boy. 

Minghao wasn’t one to judge Junhui for watching porn, he had walked in on the others doing it more times than he’d like to admit. He also wasn’t going to pretend to care in the slightest about him watching gay porn. What was interesting, however, was that the boy in the video was wearing a skirt, choker, and crop top, and had bright red lipstick smeared across his face. Minghao hated to admit that he was intrigued by it. He almost… No, he couldn’t think about that. What would the others think? Besides Junhui, they’d all probably hate it.

Minghao startled and shot up from his seated position when he heard the door to the room creak open. He pretended to still be fixing the hem of his (Junhui’s) sweater when he saw Junhui step through the doorway. 

“Hao, what are you doing in my room? Is that my sweater?” Junhui said, narrowing his eyes. 

Minghao laughed nervously. “I wanted a sweater to sleep in, but all of mine are dirty. I hope you don’t mind, hyung…”

“Yeah, sure, it’s fine.”

Minghao grinned broadly, then bit it back when he saw the blush dusting Junhui’s cheeks. Drowning in the oversized sweater, Minghao felt rather cute; maybe Junhui thought he looked as such? He sent a silent prayer that it was Junhui finding him cute, not him knowing that Minghao had been snooping, that was bringing the ruddy color to Junhui’s cheeks. 

Nodding awkwardly to his senior, Minghao ducked out of the room and hid inside of his own. He flopped onto the bed, stomach down, and let out a groan. Before it was a conscious choice, Minghao had plunged into contemplating about what he had just witnessed. Was it really so wrong that he wanted to try out what he had seen that boy doing? Not particularly the sex part of it, but suddenly Minghao had a desperate urge to try out something he hadn’t known was even allowed before today. The other thing: perhaps this was finally his chance to woo Junhui. For years, Minghao had liked him as just a little bit more than a friend, and now might be his opportunity to make Junhui like him back.

———

Minghao had always been a bit feminine. He sat with crossed legs, talked too much with his hands, and had a deep love for pastels, particularly pink. None of this was a problem for the other members, of course, just something they had to get used to about him.

This, however, was a whole new level. 

Junhui had never seen Minghao up close in a cropped shirt before. On stage, he had been far away for the most part, and those had been _short_, but still fell to his hips. This shirt stopped just at the waistline of his jeans. Junhui also suspected that Minghao was wearing makeup, as loud yawns were heard from him every five seconds and the large coffee mug he was cradling didn’t seem to do anything but the dark circles that would usually be under his eyes weren’t present.

Junhui couldn’t keep his eyes off of Minghao throughout the entire day. But the next day, believe it or not, was even worse.

The crop top this time was baby blue and even shorter than the day before, revealing just a bit of his stomach resting atop his high-waisted skinny jeans, and he was most definitely wearing makeup. Minghao’s natural lips were _not_ that vibrantly pink.

Junhui didn’t know how he managed to restrain himself from pinning Minghao down right then and there. Unfortunately, he didn’t have enough self control to stop himself from sneaking a picture of him during their practice.

———

Minghao bit his lip, blushing brightly. There was no one else around to see what he was doing, but still, his leg bounced as he surveyed the room one last time with anxious eyes, double- and triple-checking that the door was locked before he opened his laptop.

A few clicks and he was on Amazon’s website. (Silly reader, did you think I was going to write Minghao jerking off? You’ll have to wait for descriptive sexual scenes, unfortunately.) His hands shook - just slightly - as he searched first for chokers.

The first result was a pack of 40, all with simple designs. He quickly ordered it, his eyes still nervously darting around the room. That, he decided, would certainly be enough chokers for now. 

While Minghao could quite easily make crop tops out of his current abundance of sweaters and shirts (in fact, that was how he made the last couple), he was most definitely going to need to search for skirts.

Searching, “Skirts for boys,” unfortunately offered no results. With a grimace, he switched to simply, “Skirts,” and began scrolling. Almost blindly, he ordered several, rushing through the process just in case anyone somehow bypassed his locked door. He threw in a pair of fishnet stockings and a tube of ruby red lipstick (he could find all other necessary makeup items in the dorm) for good measure.

Thankfully, when the packages arrived, no one questioned them. Minghao was able to smuggle the clothes into his room with what he hoped was little suspicion.

It took several days for him to find the confidence and time to try anything on alone in his room. However, when he finally did, Minghao was thoroughly satisfied with the results. He had shaved his legs, and laying neatly on top of his smooth, tanned skin was a pleated, soft pink miniskirt that went nicely with the salmon crop top he had on. Complimenting this was a peachy colored choker with a nearly bright orange lipstick to top it all off. 

Staring at himself in the full-length mirror in their bathroom, he blushed when he let out a tiny giggle. Minghao felt so… cute. There was no other word for it, he felt dainty and adorable and yearned to show himself off to the other members. 

Right. The other members. 

A sense of dread filled him remembering that at any moment, they could come knocking, asking him why he was hiding out in the bathroom. There had never exactly been a sense of true privacy between them, so he’d have no excuse not to let the other person in. And then they would see him like _this_. Overcome with shame and the sudden urge to hurl the skirt from his body, Minghao nearly pitched the whole outfit to the floor. 

But he hesitated. Instead of risking tearing one or more of the items on his body, he took a quick picture of himself before calmly stripping down to nothing. He needed to shower, anyway.

Minghao hardly had time to relax under the hot spray against his back before there came a knock on the door. Turning the water off for a beat, he shouted, “Who is it?”

“Junhui. Can I shower with you?” the other said. “I just got back from dance practice and Jeonghan hyung won’t let me eat until I, and I quote, ‘Stop making the place stink like a pigsty.’”

From the corner of his eye, Minghao spotted the skirt still laying out in the open. There was a loud thunk as he scrambled out of the shower to fold it and cover it up with the crop top.

“Hao? Everything okay?”

“It’s fine!” Minghao said in a rush. His cheeks were flushed and his hair a wild mess as he stepped back into the shower stall. “You can come in, hyung.”

Junhui had an awkward smile plastered to his face as he entered the bathroom. Thankfully, he could avoid looking at Minghao for now, as he was starting up the shower again, but soon, he’d have to face him. He stripped off his sweaty clothes (Minghao had to employ a significant amount of effort to keep his eyes from drifting to the wrong places) and dumped them in a pile on the floor, glancing at Minghao’s ball of clothes with something that looked suspiciously like a skirt sticking out. He paid no mind to it other than his cheeks heating up at a memory. 

Junhui knew that Minghao had seen what he was watching on his laptop that one night. Minghao certainly might’ve thought he was slick, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. The mortification he’d felt when he saw Minghao tearing his away from - of all things he could’ve forgotten - the porn sitting open on his laptop was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. Junhui also knew that the porn had in question had had a cross dressing boy in it, and ever since then Minghao had been acting and dressing signifactly more feminine than normal. 

He knew there were dots to connect somewhere. Had Junhui made this connection yet, however? Nope. He had his suspicions and his hopes that just maybe his lifelong crush was trying to seduce (or torture) him, but he didn’t actually believe in it. As he stepped into the shower, Junhui remained blissfully ignorant.

Seeing Minghao’s body - golden skin glistening under the hot spray, slender figure shining in the bright light, gorgeous legs and unmentionables on display, pouty lips looking perfectly kissable - made the already awkward shower even more so as the shame of having jerked off to a picture of sweaty post-dance practice Minghao in a crop top was reignited in Junhui’s body. Somehow the perpetual blush on his cheeks became more pronounced. 

Before he cute stop himself, Junhui blurted, “You looked really good in that crop top the other day.” He had to resist smacking himself in the head right then and there.

Minghao, who had been facing the wall as he shampooed his hair, turned around with raised eyebrows and pink cheeks. “Oh… Thank you,” he said, stumbling a bit of the words. “I’m trying out a new look, do you really like it?”

“Yeah.” Junhui scrubbed shampoo into his own hair to distract himself from the conversation he had accidentally initiated. “You look really cute like that.” Internally screaming, he used getting shampoo in his eye to avert his gaze from Minghao’s face. 

Minghao’s smile, which he was trying to hide by biting his lip to tug the expression back in, complimented bright eyes and a soft voice that said, “Thank you.”

The rest of the shower passed in silence, Junhui bolting from the room at his soonest opportunity. Minghao, on the other hand, felt like he was on cloud nine. Junhui called him cute. Junhui called him cute. Junhui, his crush for as long as they had known each other, had called him _cute_. Giggling, he hugged a pillow to his chest and smiled like an idiot as the thought bounced around in his mind. 

Maybe, if Junhui found him cute, then the others would too. Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn’t be so bad to have them know he liked dressing like in skirts and fishnets and a bit more makeup than what was required for the stage. Minghao vowed to himself that sometime in the near future he would tell them. 

———

The near future, it turned out, was more than a month later, during which Minghao only indulged in his more feminine outfits when he was alone and had the time.

Until now.

He had dragged Junhui, Jeonghan, and Seungcheol into his room, trusting them with his secret the most and deciding he would tell the others later with their help. The three of them sat on his bed, staring at Minghao expectantly. 

When a long moment passed without a word uttered, Seungcheol asked, “What is it you wanted to tell us, Hao?”

Minghao froze. “I…” The others looked up at him with curious and concerned eyes. “Could I… show you… instead?” He waited for an answer while wringing his hands with his gaze on the floor.

“Sure,” Jeonghan said as the other two nodded. “Take your time, we can wait.”

Quickly rifling through his dresser and closet, Minghao picked out an outfit and dashed to the bathroom, changing as swiftly as he could without falling over himself. After taking a scan of the hallway to make sure it was clear, he then rushed back to his room and locked the door. He turned back to the others, finding them with perplexed but not disapproving looks. 

To say that Junhui, Jeonghan, and Seungcheol were stunned by the sight before them was an understatement. Minghao stood in socks with a frilly lace hem, a white skirt with ruffles at the edge, a blouse tucked into the skirt that looked rather like a cloud, with a white lace choker to top it off. His legs looked to have been recently waxed and his lips were a pale pink. The lipstick had clearly been swiped on in a hurry, as there was just a bit outside the border of his lips. Junhui swore he lost control of his body when he stood up, gently wiping the lipstick from his face with his thumb before sitting back down, leaving Minghao a blushing mess. 

“Minghao, could you maybe explain to us what this is?” said Seungcheol, breaking the silence. 

Minghao took a deep breath, averting his eyes from the three of them. “I like to dress like this sometimes,” he said simply. “I’m still a man, but dressing like this makes me feel good. I hope you guys are comfortable with it and could help me tell the others so they’re not surprised if I dress like this around the dorms, but if you’re not it’s okay.” He didn’t notice tears had gathered in his eyes until they were spilling. “I know it’s kind of weird, and if you’re not okay with it than I can just keep doing it in my room, I promise. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, I can keep going like this. I’m sorry I even brought it up, I just don’t want to you to be surprised if you walk in on me like this or something.” He brought his up hands up from fisting his skirt and onto his face, trying to scrub away his tears and muffle his pitiful sounds.

A beat passed.

“Please say something,” Minghao whimpered.

Junhui was finally spurred into action hearing his distraught voice. He shot up from his seat, pulling him into his arms and hugging him tight. “Hao, I promise this is okay,” he said. “Wanting to dress more feminine doesn’t make you weak or any less of a man, it’s just a thing, and if the others have issues with it I’ll physically fight them.” Minghao let out a laugh that quickly turned into a choked sob as he went pliant in Junhui’s arms. “You look so pretty like this, please don’t cry.”

Minghao buried his face in the crook of Junhui’s neck and hugged him oh-so-tight, letting all his ugly wails from pent up fear be released into his shoulder. He practically turned to liquid when he felt Jeonghan and Seungcheol hug him from behind.

When, finally, Minghao’s cries had subsided to the occasional hiccup, he said mournfully to Junhui, “I’m sorry, I got all worked up about this and ruined your shirt.” The others let out breathy laugher.

“Don’t worry about it,” said Junhui. 

While Jeonghan and Seungcheol eventually left after reassuring Minghao that they were supportive of his choices as well, Junhui clung to him like a vice. Minghao appreciated the touch, snuggling deep into his embrace. He would take all the touch he could get from Junhui. His crush on him became blatantly present to him when the beating of his heart, which had only just returned to a normal speed, picked up again. He was almost able to forget that he and Junhui weren’t a thing until he pulled back from the hug. Minghao, having been leaning so heavily on him, almost stumbled to the floor. Junhui ended up not pulling back as far as Minghao thought he would. Instead, he took Minghao’s hands in his and stared straight at him, their faces inching all too close. It was more than tempting, for both of them, to lean forward. 

Junhui thought he had caught on by now. Ever since seeing the… video… on Junhui’s laptop, Minghao had been discovering himself, but also trying to get Junhui under his spell, and it had certainly been working. Suspecting all this, Junhui felt rather confident despite the butterflies in his stomach as he arched forward to whisper in Minghao’s ear, “Can I kiss you?”

He heard Minghao’s breath hitch, then suddenly his lips were crashing into Junhui’s. Minghao pulled himself flush against him, having dreamed of this moment for so long and wanting to never let go. He wrapped his arms around his neck and loved the feeling when Junhui pushed against him, forcing him to tilt his head back. Both of them gasped for air when Junhui pulled back, but it was only for a moment before he was diving back down to meet Minghao’s lips, trying to touch every part of him to make up for too many years lost to pining.

Minghao whined when Junhui pulled off of him for real. He was quickly sated being pulled tight against his chest, humming as he heard the gentle thrum of Junhui’s heartbeat. “So…” he said with a giddy smile. He looked up at Junhui. “Boyfriends?”

Junhui chuckled with an equally dorky grin before nodding, giving Minghao one last peck on the cheek before having to (quite literally) pull him off his body to go take care of his other obligations.

———

The next time Junhui was invited to Minghao’s room, it was much less sentimental. 

Now, he’s standing in front of Minghao, his jaw slack as he looks at him. 

Minghao is smirking, lying across his bed, and he’s slightly surprised when Junhui doesn’t begin drooling. Minghao is cross dressing again, but this time, it’s for a different reason other than simple self-indulgence. Well, maybe trying to get Junhui to fuck him would fall under that category, but that’s beside the point. 

He’s wearing his fishnets. In addition to that, Minghao is also wearing a pink miniskirt, a pastel pink and torturously (for Junhui) sheer shirt, as well as a choker that really looks a bit more like a collar. He’s styled his hair and done his makeup. There’s lube and a condom on his bedside table. Minghao has to hold back laugher looking at Junhui’s stunned expression.

“...Maybe you wanna close and lock the door,” Minghao says.

“Holy shit,” is what Junhui replies.

Minghao snorts as he sits up. “I guess you like what you see, then.”

“God, yes, Hao, I…” Junhui swallows thickly, then shoots up to close and lock the door as Minghao suggested. If he remembers correctly, there’s no one else home right now, but he still doesn’t want to risk anything. The second he hears the click of the lock, Junhui is pouncing on Minghao, his lips crashing against Minghao’s like a wave claps against a rock in the sea: strong, sudden, all at once and unrelenting. 

All of Minghao’s previous confidence ebbs away as he arches into Junhui’s touch, humming in delight when a hand finds its way up his thigh. “_Oppa,_” he whines as he feels Junhui palming him, and Junhui freezes. “Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry, if you don’t like it I’ll-”

Junhui’s lips are on his again before he can finish, then he says, “Say it again, baby, that was so fucking hot.” His cock kicks to life against Minghao’s hip as he whimpers the name again. “If you’re calling me Oppa -” Junhui moves his mouth so it grazes over Minghao’s ear “- then can I call you babygirl?” Minghao nods fervently, grinding desperately against Junhui and doing absolutely nothing when his skirt edges up to reveal lacy pink panties.

“All this for me, really, princess?” Junhui murmurs as he kisses a line down Minghao’s neck. “How bad have you been needing my touch? Tell me, doll.”

“So much, Oppa,” Minghao says. “Needed you so, so bad. Still want you. Need you. _Please_, please please please, need you so much!” He jolts as Junhui presses a wet kiss to the tip of his cock that’s begging to break free from the tight restraints of his panties. Junhui peels them back with his teeth, and Minghao gasps, feeling the cold air of the room on his dick. He whines once more, trying to control his twitchy hips as Junhui takes him into his mouth. There’s a brief moment when he’s left without Junhui’s touch, but after the skirt and shirt are cast off to the side, his tongue is back to lapping at the precum that’s pooled at the tip of Minghao’s dick.

Junhui’s had enough years of experience to perfect his blowjob technique; he knows just how hard to suck, where to hold his cock, how to stimulate his prostate from the outside, what expression to make, and a thousand other things that drive Minghao crazy as he lies on his back watching. Junhui seemed to be particularly fond of licking his balls and suckling the tip just to tease him. 

Minghao’s breath hitches as he feel sparks throughout his belly and a coil starting to tighten low in his abdomen. “Fuck, Oppa,” he says, trying to pull away. “Gonna cum, don’t wanna cum yet! Wait, Oppa!” Junhui obliges, leaving Minghao on the edge with his dick slick with spit.

“What do you want now, babygirl? Need me to fuck you?” Junhui asks with a cocky smirk. Minghao’s lip wobbles as he nods, whining for Junhui to come closer. He hands him the lube and condom (Always be prepared!) and licks his lips as he watches Junhui rip it open with his teeth, then roll it on. He opens the lube and sufficiently slicks up his cook, but Junhui isn’t done teasing Minghao quite yet. 

Junhui’s dick stands proudly forward as he leans over Minghao to press kisses to every corner of his body. He lets his hands trail wherever they please, the couple of them still with lube on them beginning to stretch him open. By now, Minghao’s panties are long gone and his whines have turned into tiny moans that Junhui is drinking in like they’re fine wine. He sounds so pretty, looks so cute, and Junhui wants to ruin him. He decides that if Minghao can still walk properly tomorrow then he hasn’t done his job. 

Junhui lines himself up with Minghao and pushes in without warning. He’s surprised by how easy it is, and asks, “You’ve done this before?”

Minghao manages a simple, “Yes,” between moans and what sounds like the beginning of cries. 

Junhui is spurred on when Minghao immediately pulls his knees to his ears, giving him better access, and when he starts thrusting Minghao is wailing and scrabbling at the back of his chest. He’s pounding Minghao already, quickly pulling in and out and giving him no adjustment period, but Minghao loves it; this is just the way he wanted it. The pistoning of his hips gets more powerful with every thrust, and soon Minghao is choking on tears and moans.

“Fuck, Oppa, I’m close,” he says, his voice shaking. 

Junhui grunts in response. He can feel himself approaching his own release, and his thrusts begin to get deeper and lose their pattern. He reaches down a hand to jerk off Minghao in time with his sloppy thrusts, and it’s one, two, three more pounds into his tight heat before he’s saying through gritted teeth, “Fuck, babygirl, I’m-”

“Oppa, I’m cumming!” Minghao screams, and white streaks shoot across Junhui’s heaving chest as well as his own. Junhui is fucking him through both of their orgasms, cumming hard into the condom and riding out their highs. It seems like forever before Minghao’s chest is rising and falling in normal rhythm.

Junhui collapses on top of Minghao. “Fuck,” he groans. “That was really good.” Minghao chuckles weakly, burying himself deeper in Junhui’s sweaty embrace. “I love you.”

Minghao looks up, startled. Then there’s a grin overtaking his entire face. “You have the worst timing ever, but I love you, too.” Junhui hums, pressing more kisses to all corners of Minghao’s face. “So… should we get cleaned up?”

“Yeah,” Junhui says. 

“Later, though.”

(“So I’ve been thinking about getting thicker walls for the dorms,” Seungcheol says one night during a family dinner, throwing a glare at Junhui and Minghao. The latter almost chokes on his drink.)

**Author's Note:**

> [insert author screaming at the top of their lungs here]  
I kiiiiinda hate this, especially how the smut turned out. I think since I’m so unsatisfied I might rewrite this, or at least go back and edit unlike what I do with literally all my other stories lol  
Heads up, a lot of smut coming in the next few updates lmao  
I hope you’re all having good days ❤️, now time for my shameless self promo:  
Come scream at me on Tumblr at fandominghchild


End file.
